


Spoilt

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Banter, Begging, Boxers, Boys Kissing, Carrying, Cock Tease, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Erections, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Kneeling, Licking, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Marcky, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, Snogging, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated after another party where they have to hide their relationship, Mark and Nicky go home and spend some quality time spoiling each other, and maybe learning a few new kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoilt

Mark held a shirt up to himself and pulled a face, not overly pleased with the result, even though he’d worn it a million times before. He tossed it on the bed and pulled out another, holding it up to himself and pulling an even less impressed face. Why the hell did nothing seem to look right today? Sure, he didn’t think particularly highly of himself when it came to attractiveness, but he managed to look acceptable most days, at least. Not today, apparently.

He dumped that shirt on the bed and picked up another, refusing to take his pyjama shirt off until he found one he liked, not willing to make the effort. Why bother? He looked fucking dreadful in all of them anyway.

“Whatcha doing?” He looked at the man stood in the doorway, sparing a grudging smile for the affectionate smirk on those beautifully pouting lips.

“I’m _trying_ to get dressed.” He sighed, throwing the shirt on the bed. “Not working too well.”

“How come?”

“Just having one of those nights where nothing looks right.” Mark grimaced. “Probably doesn’t help that the model’s not exactly the most attractive.”

Nicky raised a disbelieving eyebrow, pushing himself away from the door and walking slowly over to Mark, his hips swinging as he moved. “Now why would you say that?”

“Ya blind?” Mark forced a laugh and threw away the shirt, picking up one of the discards and holding it up to himself again, hoping futilely that it might look better the second time round. It didn’t.

“Not last time I checked.” Mark looked up as slim fingers settled on his shoulder, curling around the muscle there. “Blind people don’t usually see sexy, gorgeous men stood in their bedroom, do they?”

“No.” Mark conceded. “But delusional people do.”

“Good thing I’m not delusional, then, isn’t it?” Nicky smiled, and Mark returned it despite himself when soft, agile lips connected delicately with his, teasing. “Bet I know why none of your clothes look right.”

“Because I’m fat and ugly?”

“Nope.” Nicky frowned, pulling Mark in for another kiss, his arms winding around the taller man’s neck so they stayed close even when the kiss ended. “Because nudity suits you so much better.”

Laughing, Mark shook his head, kissing Nicky gently. “Charmer.”

“Mmmhmm…” Nicky agreed, his lips pressing back to Mark’s again, their bodies pressing against each other, Mark feeling his head spin at the intoxicating closeness. “But it’s not my fault if you…” He was cut off by a kiss. “…are so gorgeous I can’t bear having you covered up. Drives me mad.”

“You’re already mad, if you think I’m good-looking.” Mark shook his head, then moaned softly despite himself when a hand slipped around and tightened on his right buttock, pulling him in closer. And Nicky smelled… god, so good.

“And you…” Nicky replied, twisting Mark’s head so their gazes could lock, “…are mad if you can’t see that you’re the most beautiful man alive.”

“Stop it.” Mark blushed. He knew it wasn’t true, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love Nicky saying it. Elegant fingers stroked his bum gently, and then slipped inside his jeans, cupping the soft flesh.

“No.” Nicky breathed, making Mark shiver as hot breath rushed over his cheek and neck. “I want you. I want to show you how unbelievably sexy you are.”

“Nix…” Mark moaned, his head tilting the side when Nicky’s lips pressed to his throat, a pointed tongue teasing the hollow and tickling his Adam’s apple.

“Feels nice?” Nicky asked, and Mark nodded earnestly, moaning again as that tongue teased behind his ear, tickling him and sending pleasure tingling all the way down to his toes. “I love your neck… so soft… so sexy…” There was a soft moan, and Mark closed his eyes as he felt himself being guided backwards, Nicky leading him all the way. He felt his back press to the wall, and tilted his head back into the solid surface at the feel of those hot lips nipping softly at his skin.

“S’nice.” He said, and Nicky’s giggle was laden with lust.

“Marky wanna be spoiled?” Nicky’s eyes were big and questioning, and Mark smiled, leaning against his boyfriend’s slender frame and breathing in his scent.

“We have the record company thing. I have to pick a shirt so we can go.”

“I’m sick. I have the flu.” Nicky replied, turning and sinking his teeth gently into Mark’s shoulder. “I need lots of bed rest and fluids.” He added, when he surfaced from the apparently delicious flesh he was having so much fun with. “Feel my temperature. I’m all hot.”

“You certainly are.” Mark smiled affectionately, playing along. He wrapped his arms around Nicky’s waist, holding him close – as if Nicky was going anywhere. “But we really do. And all kinds of people will go spare if we don’t show up. It’s not fair to leave the other lads to do this on their own.”

“But none of the lads are shagging you.” Nicky protested, and Mark laughed, pushing him away gently.

“Afterwards. Then you can do whatever you like to me.”

“Whatever I like?” Nicky raised an eyebrow, and Mark nodded slowly, running his tongue along his upper lip, knowing how much it turned Nicky on. Nicky’s eyes darkened, his lids drooping a little as Mark stared back at him, his hand tracing the waistband of his own jeans before slipping inside for a moment. Then he lifted his fingers to his lips, sucking gently on the tips. Nicky groaned, covering his face.

“Whatever you like.” Mark affirmed, his voice dropping down the scale at least an octave in response to the hardness rising in his trousers. It was impossible not to feel turned on when Nicky was in the room. Completely impossible.

 

*

 

Mark giggled as they staggered back through the door, feeling just a little drunk. It had been a miserable fucking night – Mark loathed parties like that at the best of times, spending hours dancing around each other while Kian and Shane and every other straight bloke groped their girlfriends on the dancefloor and in the cloakroom. Even a few hours of that had been torture.

“I hate those things.” Nicky commented, speaking Mark’s thoughts out loud. Mark nodded.

“Depressing as hell.” He smiled as his jacket was tugged gently off his shoulders and hung on the coat rack. “What’s with the special treatment?”

“What do you mean?” Nicky smirked. “I’m just getting you naked.”

“I suppose foreplay’s too much to ask for?”

“Never.” Nicky’s smile was affectionate, and Mark returned it, dropping his lips to land on that pout he loved so much. “And I said I’d spoil you, didn’t I?”

“You did.” Nuzzling Nicky’s neck, Mark let his hands wander around to his firm bottom, caressing and kneading the beautifully soft flesh. Nicky moaned softly, resting his head on Mark’s shoulder.

“Want a cup of tea?”

Mark laughed, releasing his love. “I’d love one.”

Nicky took his wrist with a fond smile. “Come on.”

They ended up snuggled on the couch, the lights dimmed a little and Nicky tucked under Mark’s arm while they sipped their tea. It was gorgeous, nice and comfortable, Nicky making occasional sighing noises while Mark stroked his arm.

“I really do love that shirt on you.” Nicky said softly, stroking his fingers up and down the front of the dark blue shirt he’d chosen for Mark. “You look gorgeous.”

Mark felt himself blush. “Thanks. You too.”

“Mm…” Nicky smiled, draining the last of his tea and putting it on the coffee table, curling up properly against Mark’s side. “I wanted to drag you into a closet and just…”

Mark laughed, putting his own cup down and holding Nicky’s hips when the blonde wasted no time in swinging his leg over to straddle Mark’s lap, his head falling into Mark’s shoulder.

“What, like Jodi did to Kian?”

“Exactly. Yeah.” Nicky nodded, his forehead pressing to Mark’s neck while he sighed. “I just wish…” He trailed off and shrugged. Mark stroked his back.

“What?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Does too.” Mark replied, his hands kneading the supple flesh of Nicky’s back, feeling his muscles tense under the skin. “Tell me.”

Nicky shook his head. “Nothing. Just… it isn’t fair, is it? They get to shag in a closet and I don’t get to touch you.”

“We can do all that at home.” Mark reasoned, though he was hardly pleased with the situation himself. “We don’t have a choice, Nix. We already decided that it was best if…”

“If we didn’t compromise the band.” Nicky recited. “I know.”

“Nix…” Mark sighed. “I know, babe. I don’t like it any more than you do, but now isn’t the time to come out or do anything crazy. We just have to wait a bit longer…”

“What, until the band’s over?” Nicky interrupted. “Another five years? Longer? I love you. I don’t want to fuck you in public, I just wanna be able to hold your hand and tell you I love you without worrying about being caught out. We’re not doing anything wrong! It isn’t dirty or sinful… I just wanna love you.”

“I know. Me too.” Mark wrapped his arms around Nicky, pulling him closer. “I love you. So much.”

“Me too. I just hate… this.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Nicky sighed, pulling back a little so he could look Mark in the face, and gently brushed a few strands of hair away from the younger man’s forehead. “Can you be with me, knowing things are always gonna be this shit?”

Mark leant forward, kissing his forehead, his heart aching at the insecure blush in Nicky’s cheeks.

“I can stay with you, hoping things will always be this wonderful.” He saw Nicky blush further, and giggled. “I think you might be the one needing spoiling, eh?”

Nicky shook his head, a reluctant smile quirking the corner of his mouth. “I promised I was gonna spoil you, not the other way round.”

“We’ll spoil each other then.”

Nicky giggled, and Mark stroked his hair affectionately, kissing his forehead again.

“Come to bed.”

Nicky nodded, and then squealed as he was grabbed round the waist, Mark standing up, Nicky’s legs gripping his waist in a frantic bid for support. They stood for a second, Mark steadying himself and Nicky’s weight while Nicky laughed.

“Carrying me over the threshold?”

“One day, maybe.” Mark laughed, then blushed when he realised what he’d said. “Erm… I mean…”

“I know.” Nicky kissed his nose affectionately, trying not to move too much in case they overbalanced and he was dropped. “Me too.”

At the bottom of the stairs, Mark paused, and Nicky looked up with a questioning smile.

“Can’t carry me up the stairs, can you?”

“Nope.” Mark replied, lowering Nicky to the ground and kissing him lightly on the forehead. “You’re too feckin’ heavy, aren’t ya?”

“You think I’m fat?” Nicky pouted, and Mark laughed, reaching down. Nicky gasped, grabbing onto Mark’s shoulders.

“No, but some parts of you definitely have a bit of weight to them.” He let go, and Nicky moaned softly, giving Mark a deprived grimace.

“Get upstairs.” Mark laughed. “Then I’ll grope whatever you like.”

Nicky dashed ahead, his feet pounding loudly up the stairs, and Mark laughed, following slowly. And when he finally pushed open the bedroom door, Nicky was just kicking off his trousers, nearly falling over in the process.

“Fuck.” Nicky swore, grimacing. “I was supposed to be spread enticingly out on the bed when you came in.”

“Do you need me to go back out again?” Mark laughed, leaning back against the wall while Nicky began to make work of his shirt buttons.

“Nah. S’okay. You’ve seen it all before, haven’t you?”

Mark chuckled, moving over to his lover and sliding the shirt off his shoulders, kissing the back of his neck. “I love you.” Nicky sighed happily in response, pressing into Mark’s embrace, his bare back rubbing against the slick material of the shirt when strong arms came around his waist, holding him. “You’re gorgeous.”

“I know.” Nicky sighed, then laughed at Mark’s pout, twisting in his arms and wrapping his own around Mark’s shoulders. “I love you too.” His lips pressed delicately to Mark’s, making him shiver at the gentle touch. “So beautiful.” Then he moaned softly, his hips pressing forward into Mark’s growing erection. “Oh, that’s nice.”

Mark smiled, resting his chin against Nicky’s forehead, feeling Nicky’s always-hard cock grow that little bit harder against his. Nicky was rubbing slowly against him, his breaths coming deeper. A hand landed on his hip, tightening suddenly when Nicky moaned. Mark’s hand gravitated towards Nicky’s bum, pushing up through the leg hole of Nicky’s boxers – his last remaining item of clothing – and cupping the firm muscle there. Nicky groaned.

“Fuck.” He whimpered, thrusting faster against Mark now, his erection at almost full hardness. Mark could feel how aroused he was getting himself. He felt hot all over, especially with Nicky rubbing relentlessly against his own cock, which was showing a hell of a lot of interest, throbbing maddeningly within his trousers.

A hand gripped his, Nicky’s other hand sliding around his back and gripping tight to his shirt, pulling them even closer. Nicky was panting hard, groaning into Mark’s neck, almost humping him by now.

Mark lifted Nicky’s hand to his mouth, and felt his body flush with heat at the loud moan sucking on one slim finger elicited. He slid his mouth slowly up the length, nipping it lightly as he pulled away, and heard Nicky’s breathing speed up even more, felt Nicky push harder against him. Then he started on the next finger.

“Please…” Nicky managed, his voice laboured and thick with lust. Mark tightened the grip on his arse, pulling them hard against each other, moaning into Nicky’s ear accidentally-on-purpose.

“This really how you wanna finish it?” Mark whispered against his ear, biting the lobe to hear Nicky squeal. “Or you wanna go all night?”

There was a sob, and for a moment nothing happened, but then Nicky slowed down. Mark could feel him trembling with the effort it took to stop. But, with two last ragged thrusts, he managed it, his whole body shaking against Mark’s while he moaned under his breath.

“Fuck.” Nicky whispered. “Marky.” He groaned loudly when Mark went to pull his hand from the confines of Nicky’s boxers. “Don’t make any sudden movements.” He panted.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m about to blow a load inside my boxers, that’s why.” He took a deep breath, then released it shakily. “Give me a second. Just… don’t move.”

Mark nodded, staying still, feeling Nicky’s erection still pressed against his, not moving in case it produced any sudden friction.

“That was wild.” Nicky muttered. “Fuck but you’re a sexy bugger.” He sniggered. “Literally.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” He chuckled, his voice still heavy. “Christ, I was okay til you started on my fingers. You bastard.”

“Sorry.” Mark smirked, not feeling very sorry at all. “Your fingers are sexy.”

Nicky laughed. “I don’t think I can remember how to breathe.”

“I could give you mouth to mouth?”

“You’d better. But in a minute.” Nicky inhaled again, held it, then stepped away, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Then they opened and he exhaled, looking up at Mark, then down at his rather impressive erection. Mark’s mouth watered, his fingers itched, wanting it.

“I want you.” Mark mumbled, his eyes taking in the way Nicky’s cock stretched his underwear.

“God yes.” Nicky was eyeing up Mark’s own erection, his mouth hanging open slightly. He glanced up, meeting Mark’s gaze. “Take your trousers off. Right now.”

Mark raised an eyebrow, used to the way Nicky always ordered him about when he was seriously turned on. His hands fell to his buttons, undoing them quickly, fingers sliding down the zip. Knowing Nicky was watching was a massive turn on, even if he felt slightly self-conscious, though that hardly mattered when he pushed his waistband over his hips and down his legs and heard Nicky’s breath catch in his throat.

“Boxers.” Nicky ordered.

Mark smirked, playing teasingly with the elastic of his boxers. He dipped his fingers inside and then, remembering the earlier reaction, lifted them to his mouth, sucking at his own taste.

There was a sudden wild groan, and when Mark looked up Nicky was slumped against the foot of the bed, a spreading wet patch marking his boxers. Mark laughed softly, and shook his head.

“Nicky!”

“You’ve killed me.” Nicky moaned. “Jesus.” He collapsed onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. “Jesus, I didn’t even touch it, and you…” A hand covered his eyes. “Fuck, Mark.” He moved his hand and looked up, and Mark felt his cock throb at the dark, dazed gaze directed at him. “Sorry.”

Mark affected a dramatic sigh. “I suppose I can forgive you.” Nicky squealed when he was suddenly leapt on, and wriggled under Mark who was on all fours above him, grinning down at his trapped boyfriend.

“Gotcha.”

“I’m supposed to be spoiling you.” Nicky pouted. “Get off so I can spoil you.”

“You said we could spoil each other.”

“And you made me come in my pants.” A hand caressed Mark’s cheek gently, and he pressed into it, closing his eyes and sighing at the rush of familiarity. “I think it’s my turn.”

“How you gonna spoil me?” Mark murmured, rubbing his lips against Nicky's ear. “I wanted you to fuck me and you've let me down.”

“I've let you down? You let yourself down.” Nicky laughed, slipping a hand between them. Mark jumped at the feeling of fingers raking his pubic hair, tugging lightly, then insinuating themselves under the elastic of his tented boxers. “You think you can be so fucking hot and it won't bite you in the arse?”

“You can bite me in the arse any time.” Mark said softly, nibbling Nicky's earlobe, one hand sliding down to grab Nicky's wrist, pushing it lower and oh yes...

He whimpered. Nicky groaned softly, his fingers tightening around the root of Marks cock and sliding up to squeeze the head.

“God you're hard.”

Mark hummed in agreement, sinking down to his elbows to press their chests together, sandwiching Nicky's hand between them. He rubbed himself down against his lover, feeling the hand tighten in the confined space, the thumb brush his belly. Nicky used his other hand to push his boxers down. Mark heard a soft hiss as Nicky's eyes dropped to look.

“I want to fuck you so bad.”

Mark didn't know how to articulate how much of a good idea that was, so he kissed Nicky instead, slipping his tongue into Nicky's mouth and feeling an answering tongue curl around his and then push back, fucking his mouth. He groaned, hips pushing down, grinding against Nicky's hand, feeling that tongue thrust against his teeth, Nicky's head tilting and mouth opening wider, devouring him. He pushed back, forcing Nicky's tongue back into his own mouth, licking at the roof and feeling the responding groan vibrate down his throat and into his belly, warming him.

Nicky broke away, eyes wide, chest heaving while he tried to get his breath back. Mark took it again, teeth clicking painfully against Nicky's. Not caring. Caring only about the feeling of Nicky hardening again. He reached down to scoop up the growing erection, pulling it alongside his and wrapping his hand around Nicky's, jerking them together.

“Fuck.” Nicky whispered, pulling out of the kiss, head tilting back on the bed. Mark attacked his throat, knowing he was close, knowing he needed to slow down. Not knowing how to. His mouth sucked over collarbones, the length in his hand hardening and growing to sit nestled against his own, the head of Nicky's cock butting his groin while his lover cried out, their fingers entwined, moving together.

“Fuck me.” Mark breathed against Nicky's shoulder, closing his eyes when he felt the sudden surge of desperation that always ran through him when Nicky made that tortured, breathless sound. “Come on, Nix. Spoil me.” He turned into Nicky's neck, licking a stripe up his throat, needing to taste, needing everything at once. Needing more pressure.

“Don't come yet.” The hand on his tightened, pulling Mark's hand to a stop. He squeaked out a protest, trying to move their hands again. Nicky held fast, opening their shared grip and pulling their hands away. Mark heard his own pleas, didn't care about dignity. Nicky kissed his nose. When Mark looked up, his eyes were dark. Lips dropped to his, chaste and soothing.

“I wasn't.”

“You were.” Nicky chuckled. “Why are you lying?”

“I never lie.” Mark moved his hips, trying to get more contact when Nicky bowed his hips back, pulling away and sinking into the soft mattress, not letting Mark get any leverage, pushing his chest up to keep them apart. “You bloody tease.”

“I never tease.”

“Liar.”

Nicky raised an eyebrow, bucking his hips up quickly for a sudden, hard shimmy, then dropping back again, out of Mark's reach.

Mark bit Nicky's lower lip, growling around the mouthful of warm, slick flesh. A knee came up, thigh pushing up between his legs. He rutted shamelessly on it, closing his eyes, focusing on the feeling. Felt Nicky sigh. Bit harder, worrying the skin between his teeth.

“Ow.” Nicky mumbled. Mark let go, licking over the reddened flesh to soothe it. A hand pushed down, shoving his boxers off properly to fall around his knees, then travelling up, over his hip, fingers rubbing into the crease at the top of his arse, making him suck in a breath. Oh.

His breath out was full of Nicky's name, skin prickling in anticipation, fingers trailing fire down his crack, teasing him for a moment. He jerked, pushing back.

“Don't come.” Nicky whispered again, tongue travelling around the shell of Mark's ear, voice shuddering into him. He cried out, a soft, embarrassing sound. Teeth worried the edge, nipping at the crease at the top. “Mark, don't come.”

“Why?” He implored, trying to push into both touches at once, especially when a thumb circled his entrance, then pressed bluntly against him, laying flat, not going in, just pressure. “Oh god.” He sounded strangled. Felt strangled. Couldn't.

“No.” Nicky ordered. “Not yet.”

“Please.” He took a deep breath, trying to focus. The thumb rubbed, laying flat, fingers coming down to tickle behind his balls. “Just...” He swallowed, going momentarily blind when his eyes rolled back. “Just do something. Something.”

“I am.”

“No. Please.” The thumb pulled back, came back down. Not flat this time. Pointed inwards. He felt the nail scrape him on the way in, the pain translating to pleasure. He was pretty sure he screamed, but it came out silently into Nicky's shoulder. The thumb pulled back, dipped in again, scraping.

“That's it.” Nicky's mouth was back on his ear, voice low and intimate, laden with heat. Mark twisted, tried to push back onto one hand and forward into the other at the same time. “Just like that.”

“Please.” Mark sobbed again, grinding down, grinding back, elbows shaking, hands fisting uselessly about Nicky's head. He felt helpless.

“No.” Nicky bit his ear, tugging lightly on the lobe. His tongue scraped down Mark's jaw, under his chin. “You wanted me to fuck you.”

“Yes.” Mark choked out. “Now.”

“Not yet.” Nicky said, thumb pulling away, two fingers taking their place. “Not until you beg me for it.”

“I _am_.”

“Not yet, you're not.” The two fingers pushed deep, twisted. “Don't come.”

“ _Please_.”

“ _No_.” Nicky's voice was emphatic. Controlled. Mark could feel how hard his lover was, Nicky's cock jabbing into him while he ground down, trying to stop himself, knowing he was just making it worse. He needed to try to get his body under control, needed to block out that hoarse voice that made him want to melt. He felt like a firework running out of fuse, trembling and ready to go off. “Get off me.”

“Why...?” He didn't think he could move his legs to do it, even if he wanted to. They were locked tight, shaking.

“Sit up.” Nicky wriggled, hands coming up to push him away. “Kneel up.”

“No, I...” He took a deep breath and did so, the movement torturous. The grip on his cock loosened, and when he shakily moved up onto his knees, it was pressed up flat against his stomach, boxers still caught around his legs. He worked them off, tossing them on the floor. Nicky sat up, kneeling opposite him. His boxers were still on, the damp elastic held out by the jut of his erection. Mark licked his lips, distracted from his own need for a moment.

Nicky saw his look, grinned, reaching down to dip his hand into his boxers, ran it up the length. Then, as Mark watched, he lifted his fingers to his mouth, sucking off the drying cum he'd collected.

“Fuck.” Mark groaned, humping at the air without meaning to, not able to stop. Wishing he had something to push against. “Stop it.”

“Take that.” Nicky's voice was cheeky. Mark shut his eyes, trying to ground himself. “Open your eyes.” Mark did, watched Nicky reach back into his boxers, palm himself, his other hand pushing the material down until his erection bobbed free. Fingers wrapped around the shaft, squeezing up to wring a bead of pre-cum from the slit. It dribbled down the length, over the back of Nicky's knuckles. Mark licked his lips, almost able to taste it.

“Do. Something.” He ground out. Nicky raised an eyebrow.

“About to.” He moved away, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a small bottle. “Lean forward.”

Mark did, flopping forward onto his elbows, back in the same position as before but without Nicky under him. He looked up. Nicky bit his lip.

“Fuck you look hot.” Nicky sucked in a breath. “Looking up at me. That is just the best thing.” Mark felt himself blush, but didn't move. “You have no idea how hard it is not to fuck your mouth.”

“Do it then.” Mark challenged, just wanting Nicky to do something. Anything. He could feel himself dripping onto the bed, needing to come.

“Soon.” Nicky promised, moving around the bed to stand behind Mark,, kicking his boxers off. Chills travelled up Mark's back. He felt self-conscious, exposed. Nicky sucked in a breath, fingers making contact with Mark's lower back then travelling down over one cheek, dragging over the back of his balls, tugging slightly.

“...ah!”

“Not yet.” Nicky said, again, fingers travelling back up the valley between his cheeks, teasing his entrance, making Mark lurch forward on his elbows. Nicky snickered, his disembodied voice making Mark's skin sizzle where it caressed him. Then those two fingers were pressing in again, warm and slippery. A third finger joined them, twisted hard. Mark yelped, pushing back, feeling no discomfort, just need.

Another hand stroked his arse, the three fingers crooking, barely brushing his prostate. Just enough to tease, nothing intense enough to bring him off. He shivered, pushing back, trying to fuck himself on Nicky's fingers. They bent into him. Teeth dug into his left buttock, hard and unforgiving.

“More?”

Mark made a noise. It was almost a word. He felt Nicky laugh against his skin. Another finger pushed in, the little finger pressed tight against the others. They spread gently, pulling Mark open. He felt it split him, the four fingers pushing deeper, stretching him. Too much. Too open. Too full. He could hear Nicky's deep, wet gasps.

“Oh fuck, Mark.” He whispered. “God, just... that's it.” The hand twisted slowly, making Mark shout out loud, his fist thumping down into the bed, hips held as still as he could, too afraid to push back. Too good. Everything was singing, fingertips brushing his prostate every time he breathed.

“Take it.” Nicky exhaled. “God. Take it.”

“Fuck.” Mark managed. He heard a shaky laugh, felt a hand rub over the cheek of his arse, the other still rotating slowly, twisting one way, then another. The spare hand moved up to rub into his lower back, easing the way, helping him relax around the intrusion. “More.” He groaned, knowing it was probably a bad idea. Not caring.

Nicky hissed in a breath. “Fuck. You sure?”

“Yeah.” No. God, he didn't _care_. “Please.” He buried his suddenly burning face in his hands, rocking back, yelping when Nicky's fingers were pushed deeper. “More.” He said again.

“Yeah.” Nicky agreed. Mark hissed when slippery liquid was drizzled down his crack, sliding in between Nicky's fingers, their movement easier now, bending slightly and shifting around each other. Then the scrape of that thumbnail again. He flinched. Pushed back anyway. Nicky's other hand moved down to rub his side, comforting. Mark knew should probably feel apprehensive, but he couldn't. Not when Nicky had him. 

He sucked in a deep breath. Let it out. Forced himself to relax. Took another breath.

The thumb slipped in.

“Nicky!” He pulled a fist back, punched the mattress, trying to channel everything he was feeling. Punched it again, felt Nicky pause. “Keep going!” He ordered, before Nicky could get the question out. “Don't you dare stop.”

Nicky swore. Mark felt him move, thighs pressing to the backs of his own, the stretch becoming deeper and harder when he felt the bulge of the first knuckle slip in. Nicky moaned. Mark looked over his shoulder to see him leaning back slightly, watching him force inside Mark with a want that bordered on frightening. He must have realised he was being watched because he looked up, for a moment, and Mark had to close his eyes at the sheer intensity in that gaze, the almost violent, desperate  _want_ .

The second knuckle forced against him, too big to slip in as easily as the first. Nicky stopped, pulled back slightly, then in again, stretching, pushing his fingers apart. Mark bit the sheets, not knowing what else to do with himself. A gentle hand ran over his back, up over his shoulders, back down.

“That's it.” Nicky croaked. Mark felt him shudder, felt the erection pressed to the back of his balls, nudging him. “Fuck... I can't.” The deep breath he took next trembled in the air. The fingers separated, the stretch burning. Painful. He didn't care. Wanted to look at Nicky again, was too frightened he'd come on the spot if he did.

“More?” Nicky whimpered. Like a prayer. Mark shook his head.

“Can't.” He curled his toes. “God, I want to.”

“I want...” Sucked in a breath. “God, I want to open you up and just...” A chest brushed his back, a hot mouth on his shoulders. Not kissing, just... inhaling. Wet and sloppy with need. “...I want to fucking be in you.”

“I want you to.” Mark admitted.

“Wait.” Nicky said, and then the fingers were drawing out slowly. He yelped, feeling loosened muscles contract, twitch, try to go back to their old shape. Too much. Then Nicky was leaning back again, his hands gone from Mark's body. Two fingers again, sliding in easily. Another two. Two from each hand. Pressed together. Oh Jesus.

Two more. Mark looked back, not able to help himself. Saw Nicky's hands pressed together, thumbs and pinkies spread out to the sides while the six middle fingers pushed into him, separated slightly, prying him apart.

“There.” Nicky said quietly. He looked up, caught Mark's gaze. “More?”

Mark nodded, hanging his head. Felt the hands draw back, the pinkies press in. First one, then the other. Eight fingers, spearing him, pulling apart, pressing forward. He felt Nicky's thumbs press into his arse, laid up along his crack, preventing the hands from going any deeper.

He grunted Nicky's name. A prayer, a promise, fucking  _something_ . Heard a soft, broken giggle.

“Mark.” Nicky's voice was remarkably steady. His own was not, not when he sobbed Nicky's name and reached underneath to fist himself, knowing Nicky couldn't do it, not with both hands otherwise occupied. The pain was blazing now, the discomfort unbelievable. He pushed back, then jerked forward, fucking himself into his fist, hearing the breathless moan from behind him, feeling a mouth suck at the small of his back.

“Please.” He stumbled over the word. “ _Please_.” He said again, feeling Nicky's erection bump his balls again when he pushed back, fucking himself on Nicky's hands. They were jabbing his prostate, practically pinching it, sending lightning screaming through his nerves. He couldn't see, couldn't hear anything except Nicky's helpless gasps, couldn't feel anything except fullness. So fucking full. Full of Nicky.

“ _Please._ ” He said one more time. Took the grunt as permission. Tightened his grip, focusing on every nerve, every cell, every atom of connection. The press of thumbs, the jolt of the knuckles when he shoved back one more time and came with a shriek that might have been Nicky's name.

He felt himself come. Didn't know how, not with everything focused on Nicky's hands. Hands that pulled out slowly while Mark cried and writhed on the bed for long, long seconds, falling forward and continuing to come against his own belly, hot and painful, Nicky's hands moving up over his back again, working him through it, tethering him to the ground.

Then clenching on his hips and pulling him to his knees again. Nicky entered him quickly, swore out loud when they both realised how loose Mark was, how open. Mark pushed back, wanting that full feeling again, crying out when Nicky slapped a hand down on his arse, almost hurting, and bit down on his neck, too hard. Mark knew there was going to be a very visible mark there, knew Nicky knew it too, from the practiced, bruising suck he was given. Nicky came loudly, yanking Mark's hips hard against him until he was done. He collapsed, panting on Mark's shoulder.

Mark slid down, flat on the bed, feeling Nicky boneless on top of him.

“Oh my god.” Nicky said finally. He reached down, running his fingers over Mark's abused passage, pressing in easily, just testing. “I think I broke you. Are you okay?”

“I don't know.” Mark admitted, pressing into the touch. “I feel... I don't know.” He sucked in a deep breath, feeling his pulse pound in his throat, making him dizzy. “I think I'm dead.”

Nicky giggled, rolling off to the side and snuggling up next to him. A hand stroked Mark's back, tickled over his side, then came up to stroke his hair. Blue eyes looked into his.

“You filthy fucking tart.” Nicky smirked. “I love you.”

Mark blushed, not able to help the grin that spread over his face.

“I love you too. I don't even...” Mark swallowed. “I want everyone to know. I don't want to go another day without loving you every single moment. I can't.”  


“Okay.” He was surprised to see Nicky smile. “Maybe I'm just disgustingly well shagged, but that sounds like something I could do for the rest of my life. Be loved by you.”

“And love me back, even?”

“Only if you're good.” Nicky teased. “You want to?”

“I want to sleep first.” Mark admitted, feeling a yawn build. He gave into it, biting down on the fingers Nicky pushed playfully into his open mouth. “And then... yeah. I think I do. I want to talk about it, at least. With the lads. Louis. He'll say no, but...” Mark shrugged. “I don't really care any more.” He touched the sore spot high on his neck, the place where he was sure there was a very deliberate love bite. Nicky's fingers reached out to caress it.

A kiss was pressed to his mouth. A soft, open kiss full of promise. Mark returned it, drowsiness tugging his eyes closed. And yeah, the pain was starting to set in now. He winced, torn between discomfort and exhaustion.

“Sleep first.” Nicky whispered, pressing feather-soft butterfly kisses to his closed eyelids. “I'll be here in the morning.”

"I know.” Mark nodded, pulling Nicky in tight.


End file.
